el_poder_de_los_diosesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Metal/Rock
Hola a todos los amantes del metal esto es para que vean que en el poder de los dioses tenemos de todo lo que buscan… edad.png Nirvana.jpg Eluveitie.jpg Black.jpg Aquí tienen parte de nuestro contenido para que vayan viendo lo que tenemos para ustedes… acdc.jpg anthrax1.jpg Avenged Sevenfold.jpg black.jpg bullet.jpg crissangel1.jpg descarga (1).jpg eluveitie.jpg guns n roses.jpg megadeth.jpg motorhead.jpg nirvana.jpg Pantera.jpg slayer.jpg slipknot_3.jpg Edad.png Dead by April: ''' thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px Dead by April se formó en 2007, principalmente por Jimmie Strimmell(ex-vocalista del grupo de Death metal melódicoNightrage), con el fin de querer poner en práctica un nuevo proyecto que consideraba que no pegaba en su anterior grupo. A los principios pudo contar con la ayuda de Pontus Hjelm para poner en práctica su proyecto. Empezaron tocando en bares cercanos a Gotemburgo. Empezaron sacando dos demos, uno en 2007 y el segundo en 2008. En 2008 les otorga "Swedish Metal Awards" y "Bandit Rock Awards" el premio como mejor debutante y firman un contrato con Universal Music. '''Primer álbum Su primer single "Losing You" fue estrenado el 6 de marzo de 2009 en su página de MySpace. La canción tuvo una gran aceptación por ser música de fondo de Expedition Robinson en 2009. El 13 de mayo de 2009, la banda lanzó su álbum debut Dead by April que contiene 13 canciones, once de las cuales son remasterizadas , mientras que las otras dos son nuevas. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Ac/dc: ' 'thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px AC/DC es un grupo de rock formado en Newcastle (Australia) en1973 por los hermanos escoceses Malcolm y Angus Young. Su primer concierto se llevó a cabo la noche de fin de año de 1973, coincidiendo con el lanzamiento de su sencillo Can I Sit Next to You Girl, cuyo cantante era Dave Evans. Al principio se hicieron famosas sus actuaciones en vivo, gracias en parte al extravagante estilo de sus guitarristas principales,Angus Young y Malcolm Young , generalmente vestido con uniforme de colegial en los conciertos. En 1975, con el lanzamiento del disco High Voltage se introdujo el nuevo cantante Bon Scott que marcaría una gran huella en la banda. Ese mismo año se trasladaron al Reino Unido, de donde procedían los hermanos Young, de ascendencia escocesa, e inmediatamente ocuparon los primeros puestos de ventas con discos como Let There Be Rock (1977) y Powerage (1978), a los que siguieron If You Want Blood (You've Got It) (1978) y el disco Highway to Hell (1979), del que se vendieron millones de copias. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Anthrax thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px Anthrax es una banda estadounidense de thrash metal, formada en Nueva York en 1981, la cuál realizó su primer álbum de estudio en 1984. La banda fue una de las más importantes y populares en la escena del thrash metal en los años 1980. Es conocida en otros sectores por la influencia que tuvo en el heavy metal y sus apariciones con varias bandas en los escenarios. Es considerada como una de las bandas en Los cuatro grandes del thrash metal, junto a Metallica, Slayer y Megadeth. Anthrax ha hecho varias apariciones en televisión tales como en Married with children, WWE Raw, NewsRadio, Cheers, y Ask Dr. Ruth junto a otros. Además ha aparecido en varias películas tales como Run Ronnie run (tocando como la banda ficcional Titannica) y''Calendar girls''. La canción A.D.I./Horror of it all del álbum Among the living aparece en la banda sonora de la película La divertida noche de los zombies. Su canción Madhouse fue utilizada como canción en la radio del juego Grand Theft Auto: Vice City de la estación V-Rock y en Guitar Hero II; en el juego del mismo nombre se puede descargar la canción Among The Living del mismo álbum, disponible solo para la consola Xbox 360. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Slipknot thumb|left|335 px Slipknot es una banda estadounidense de metal alternativo formada en 1995 en Des Moines, Iowa. Desde el año 1999, mantiene su formación después de diversos cambios en la misma. Sus integrantes son Chris Fehn,Corey Taylor, Craig Jones, James Root, Joey Jordison,Mick Thomson, Shawn Crahan, Sid Wilson y Paul Gray, hasta el fallecimiento de éste último el 24 de thumb|left|335 px mayo de2010, quien fue sustituido después por Donnie Steele. Slipknot es conocida por las máscaras características de cada uno de sus miembros que han cambiado conforme han sacado más discografía. Sus miembros utilizan dos tipos de guitarra (principal yrítmica), un bajo, dos instrumentos de percusión personalizados, una batería e instrumentos electrónicoscomo sampler o mesas de mezclas. El sonido de la banda ha sido descrito como "una máquina trilladora devorando un grupo de tambores militares".2 El vocalistaCorey Taylor también incorpora diversos estilos vocales, como por ejemplo la voz gutural, el canto melódico y elrapeo, mientras que las letras en general tienen un tono agresivo. Las influencias de la banda incluyen, entre otros géneros, el death metal, el thrash metal y el heavy metal, aunque suelen ser incluidos con asiduidad dentro delmetal alternativo y el nu metal.3 4 3 5 1 También fueron incluidos en el movimiento NWOAHM.